1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a punch and die deflasher and method for the processing of product from an extrusion and, more particularly, to a load cell pressure transducer deflasher capable of sensing and communicating pressure measurements to a programmable logic controller that controls the extension and retraction of the punch to the die and/or the structure accommodating pre-punch alignment of the extrusion to the die in response to such pressure measurements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various punch and die deflashers for the processing of product from an extrusion have been utilized, the same controlling a punch to die stroke by non-reversible and non-sensitive hydraulic or pneumatic stroke actuator controls. In such prior art punch and die deflashers once a punch stroke is initiated, an extension stroke of the punch to the die to deflash product from an extrusion runs to completion without a capability to sensitively measure the pressure of the punch upon the extrusion and its attendant product and, if necessary, interrupt the punch stroke and reverse the same without deflashing contact. Further, such prior art punch and die deflashers deliver the extrusion for deflashing to a set position intervening the punch and die without the ability or structural means for adjusting the deflash position of the extrusion so as to minimize the deflash pressure of the punch against the extrusion at the die. To the contrary, such hydraulic or pneumatic punch actuators often employ a proximity switch to initiate a non-reversible punch advance and a proximity sensor to automatically return the punch. The lack of more control over the punch stroke and/or the extrusion deflash position in such prior art hydraulic or pneumatic punch actuators may be disadvantageous particularly when used in association with extrusions comprised of cooling plastics. For example, if the extrusion is not properly aligned relative to the punch and die (as may be the case due to a number of deflashing process environmental factors such as fluctuation in room or extrusion temperature, variation in wall thickness or weight of the extrusion, resin composition of the extrusion, etc.), the non-reversible hydraulic or pneumatic punch stroke may exert too much pressure upon the extrusion or its attendant product causing rupture of the same, breach of aseptic protocols, and production line halts.